Uno, dos, tres
by Konohaa girl
Summary: -Aún puedes librarte – le dijo él dando un pequeño pellizco en una de sus nalgas – Te daré tres segundos, depende de ti... Uno... dos...– / One-Shot para concurso "Pillados". Espero que les guste n.n


**H**ola. Aquí yo otra vez subiendo una nueva historia .

Este One-Shot lo hice para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina. La verdad que me costó mucho ya que la inspiración me abandonó a los tres renglones, pero bueno, al final pude terminarlo... con mucho esfuerzo así que espero que haya quedado bien...

La verdad que no creí que este fic gustaría pero resultó ser el ganador (me da pena decirlo ya que no me lo esperaba jeje.)

El concurso se trataba de escribir un One-Shot con la temática "Pillados", o "Sorprendidos", como quiera llamarle. Con ese título ya se deben de imaginar de que va, ¿no? xD

Ok, mejor me dejo de hablar y les dejo con el fic. Desde ya que les agradezco por leer y me despido, sin antes decirles que espero que les guste.

Besos y que anden bien. **:)**

* * *

><p>Temática: <strong>"Pillados"<strong>

.

•·.· º ·.·• •·.· º ·.·•

.

Uno, dos, tres

.

.

.

La misión se había extendido una semana más de la anteriormente establecida por la Hokage.

El cielo ese día estaba repleto de nubes blancas que obstruían la vista completa al color celeste que el cielo presentaba. Suspiró cansada, hubiera sido lindo descansar lo que restaba del día en esa pradera en la que se encontraban. Más relajante hubiera sido que algunas nubes se retiraran y el sol estuviera más radiante para así abrazarla con sus cálidos rayos mientras ella durmiera una pequeña siesta.

Sus párpados cayeron a la par de otro suspiro que llenó de aire puro sus pulmones. A pesar de ser uno de los últimos días de invierno el clima era espectacular. Era notorio que la primavera vendría con todo su esplendor.

Unos ladridos a lo lejos fueron interceptados por sus oídos, Kiba y Akamaru debían de estar jugando antes de seguir la marcha. ¿Y Shino?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Esperaba que se encontrara bajo un árbol descansando, después de todo no había tenido tiempo de relajarse de su anterior misión antes de que fuera llamado para ésta. Él necesitaba un descanso, no podría soportar que su amigo se enfermara, o algo peor, que no se concentrara y le sucediera algo terrible.

Decidió borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, sus compañeros sabían cuidarse muy bien, nunca fallaban en nada, y mucho menos se ponían en peligro. El sonido de unos pasos sobre el césped, cada vez más cercanos a ella, se hizo oír hasta el punto en el que se detuvieron.

-No es momento de dormir, Hyuuga – una voz firme le habló demasiado cerca de su ubicación. Tan sólo al escuchar esas palabras sintió un escalofrío que culminó en sobresalto. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y ahí lo vio, mirándola fríamente desde su posición erguida: Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquella persona había venido con sus compañeros del denominado "Equipo Kakashi". Luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja muchas aldeas habían quedado destruidas a causa de los destrozos que el grupo enemigo, Akatsuki, había dejado a su paso tras su camino al campo de batalla donde se desataría el enfrentamiento entre ellos y Konoha y sus aliados. Entre los enemigos se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, quien había dejado bien en claro que quería venganza por su hermano al enterarse de que había sido usado por su aldea.

Pero el Uchiha ya no era ese renegado que había dejado la aldea en busca de la muerte de su hermano. Durante la batalla se había enfrentado a Naruto; nunca se supo que sucedió entre ellos o lo que el rubio le dijo como para que el moreno terminara cambiándose de bando, ayudase a Konoha y regresase definitivamente a su hogar. Fue después de ese suceso que ambos muchachos habían quedado muy heridos a causa de su previo enfrentamiento, por lo que estuvieron hospitalizados alrededor de dos meses mientras su fiel compañera, Sakura, los cuidaba a ambos por igual.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel momento y, con eso, el asentamiento del Uchiha y su asignación a su anterior equipo.

Habían hecho misiones juntos ya y siempre se sentía intimidada con su cercanía, no porque le gustara o algo parecido, sino que su presencia imponía autoridad, un aura de peligro que alejaba a algunos pero que a otros llamaba a acercarse. A ella la alejaba, y no sólo por eso ya que su mirada también provocaba algo.

-¿Te gustaría continuar mirando, Hyuuga? – le preguntó él ladeando la cabeza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Sólo me miras fijamente.

Tenía los brazos en forma de jarra al estar sus manos a la altura de su cadera. Los dejó caer a los costados a la vez que se agachó para ponerse en cuclillas a su lado. Con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas continuó mirándola fijamente, seguramente viendo el sonrojo que había adquirido al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-Una fotografía durará más, ¿Quieres una acaso? – inquirió seriamente elevando una ceja.

-U-uchiha-san – respondió con un poco de retraso al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ella sólo lo había estado observando porque a su mente había venido el recuerdo de su regreso, no por otra cosa. Rápidamente se enderezó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se había adormecido en todo el rato que estuvo acostada sobre el césped. Lo miró tímidamente, se sentía avergonzada de lo que él pudiera creer. – N-no es lo que usted c-cree. S-sólo pensaba.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa – explicó interrumpiendo el contacto visual al girar su cabeza.

El silencio les inundó por pocos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas. Estar en el mismo lugar con Uchiha Sasuke no era malo, pero sí era poco común, raro viniendo de ella. Observó casi de reojo la figura a su lado, seguía viendo hacia otro lado y posicionado en esa postura.

Una apacible brisa se coló en el ambiente, haciendo que los cabellos de ambos se mecieran lentamente. Vio como los cabellos azabaches cayeron sobre sus ojos y como al instante una mano de él los apartó de su rostro, mostrando lo serio que se encontraba. No, eso era algo más que seriedad, estaba pensativo.

Colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello azulado para que a ella tampoco le molestara. Le daba curiosidad aquella expresión en el rostro del muchacho, ¿Qué estaría pensando? Su semblante permanecía igual, pero algo muy profundo en ella le decía que los pensamientos que le inundaban a él eran muchos, y de distintos temas que él se guardaría para sí.

_Su pasado ha sido triste_, pensó en su interior, _¿Podría ser que piense en eso?_

-¿Pretendes seguir intentando leer mi mente por mucho más tiempo? – le dijo él sin previo aviso provocándole un respingo en su persona. Continuó sin verla, sólo observando a la distancia – No gastes tu tiempo, Hyuuga.

-Y-yo…– intentó explicar pero nada podía salir de ella. Podría intentar explicarle, pero no tenía con qué, solo nervios por haber sido sorprendida otra vez. ¿Cómo había sido posible que él descubriera lo que estaba haciendo? – Y-yo…– con más tartamudeos sería imposible poder decir algo. – Lo… lo siento. Y-yo, n-no estaba…–

-No gastes palabras en excusas inútiles – le espetó volteando plenamente la cabeza para verla – A simple vista se nota lo mala mentirosa que puedes llegar a ser.

La mirada intensa que le otorgaba hizo que su corazón comenzará a bombear más rápido. Nunca nadie la había observado tan intensa y directamente a excepción de su padre cuando le reclamaba el porque no era más fuerte que su hermana. Algo parecido era lo que reflejaban esos ojos oscuros, ellos la retaban a sentirse más inferior de lo que una vez pensó podría sentirse.

Intentó calmarse, ese sentimiento de inferioridad que todos querían imponerle la entristecía. Respiró profundo y esquivó la mirada abrasadora para enfocarse en la imagen de sus pies.

-¿Necesitaba algo, Uchiha-san? – preguntó tratando de terminar ese encuentro. De soslayo pudo distinguir el movimiento de su mano dentro de su bolsillo. Recordó en eso como esa persona hacía tiempo comenzó a vestir diferente a como había regresado a la aldea. Ya no era más esa prenda llamada haori en la que siempre llevaba amarrada esa katana, en todos esos meses había vuelto a los simples pantalones y remeras que vestían comúnmente todos los ninjas. Aunque a él se le veían mejor que a los demás…

Reaccionó ante ese pensamiento, no pudo haber sido capaz de pensarlo… El ruido de algún objeto siendo refregado contra otro la hizo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había concurrido a su mente. Siguió viendo de soslayo y pudo entender de donde provenía el sonido, era Uchiha Sasuke con dos pergaminos de pequeño tamaño siendo golpeados entre sí en una sola mano de él, como esperando a que fueran recogidos.

-La señora Hokage mandó a que les entreguemos esto a su equipo – comenzó a explicar él, haciendo que ella tuviera que acceder a observarle – Le encargó estos pergaminos a Naruto, pero el resto no confiamos en que llegaran a salvo – fue en ese momento que extendió su brazo para que ella tomara los objetos en cuestión. Eran elementos que la autoridad máxima de la aldea le había encomendado al equipo de él a que les dieran. Ellos no habían venido juntos a la misión, el Equipo Kakashi había sido enviado hace apenas dos días a serle de refuerzos al de ella propio. – ¿Tanto trabajo es tomar lo que te estoy dando, Hyuuga? – preguntó molesto al tener que esperar a que ella hiciera movimiento alguno en reaccionar. Tomó los pergaminos rápidamente haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento.

-G-gracias – respondió a la par de su acto – Se los llevaré inmediatamente a Shino-kun.

Se levantó de su posición a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. Al realizar unos pasos la voz de él la hizo detenerse.

-¿No te sientes con la confianza para tenerlos tu?

Un sentimiento extraño inundó su pecho, seguido de una opresión, parecía como si esa frase quisiera completar la idea de inferioridad que sus ojos le habían otorgado minutos antes. La muchacha sólo bajó la cabeza, esperando a que continuase pero lo único que recibió como respuesta a su espera fue la imagen de los pies de él poniéndose a la vista. Se había ubicado frente a ella.

-Yo te los he dado a ti, no a Aburame – volvió a retomar su diálogo.

-Shino-kun f-fue nombrado líder de la misión – contestó sin elevar su cabeza y en un tono menor al que acostumbraba hablar – Él debe tenerlos.

-Y sorpresivamente Naruto fue nombrado el nuestro, y los pergaminos los tuve yo todo el tiempo – escuchó como él lanzó un suspiro cansino por lo que accedió a mirarlo, se encontraba pasando una mano por sus cabellos de color azabache mientras miraba desinteresando el paisaje detrás de ella – Definitivamente no debes tener confianza en ti – dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. Esa frase le pegó más fuerte que el dolor de una apuñalada. ¿Por qué decía eso alguien que no la conocía? Ella se tenía confianza… ¿O no?

-Quizá… quizá tenga razón – fue lo único que pudo contestar, no sabría que decir en una situación así y callar no estaría bien – Gracias por los pergaminos – le dijo y realizó una reverencia para continuar su camino pero nuevamente él la interrumpió.

-Fue la Hokage quien nos dejó expresamente dicho que tú los tuvieras, Hyuuga, y no el líder la misión.

La kunoichi sólo pudo quedarse en silencio, pensando en todo eso. ¿Por qué cuestionarla por sus actos si ya venía con algo establecido? Dejando de lado aquello, pudo enfocarse en lo que había hecho. ¿La Hokage se los había encargado a su cuidado? Podría ser que fueran importantes y necesitasen de la vista del Byakugan para ser custodiados.

-Gracias, iré a avisarle a mis compañeros – expresó Hinata retomando la marcha.

-Espera Hyuuga – le detuvo nuevamente la voz del moreno, esta vez detrás suyo, por lo que debió girar sobre sí para verle. El Uchiha había puesto ambas manos en sus bolsillos y la miraba fijamente – Con respecto a lo de anoche, olvídalo.

Aquella frase le sonó lo más incomprensible que pudiese ser. No entendía a que había venido eso, y sobre todo proveniente de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Por qué le diría algo así? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿C-cómo? – decidió preguntar a la figura inmóvil del muchacho que no le quitaba la mirada de encima – No comprendo a que se refiere, Uchiha-san.

-¿Intentas tomarme el pelo? – inquirió ladeando la cabeza en donde su cara mostraba un entrecejo fruncido - ¿Me estás tomando por idiota? – comenzó a acercarse hacia ella hasta quedar a sólo un paso de distancia, haciendo que ella sintiera un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas a causa de la proximidad – Sé que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Hyuuga – comentó en tono bajo. En menos de un segundo él se había inclinado y su respiración acariciaba la piel de la oreja de la fémina – Lo diré sólo una vez más, así que presta atención – susurró en su oído, haciéndole erizar la piel – Olvida lo de anoche, fue un accidente… Me refiero a lo del lago. – el golpe de algo en su pie lo hizo alejarse de ella y ver de que se trataba, eran ambos pergaminos que yacían en el césped tras haber colisionado con su pie. Cuando levantó el rostro en busca de una explicación pudo encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, ella los había dejado caer, y no a propósito. Su rostro, completamente rojo, denotaba sorpresa, vergüenza y nerviosismo. – Por lo visto ya lo habías olvidado. Mejor así.

La imagen del Uchiha alejándose fue lo último que pudo percibir con sus sentidos. Su cuerpo no se movía, estaba pegada al suelo a causa de tal momento. Él tenía razón, lo había olvidado completamente, y ahora lo recordaba una vez más. ¿Con qué cara lo miraría a partir de ahora?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior atormentó su cabeza: ella saliendo del lago tras tomarse un baño, él saliendo de entre lo árboles sin remera alguna que lo cubriese, ella también desnuda…

.

.

_Había disfrutado de aquel baño que tanto necesitaba luego de otros dos días de viaje. Durante todo el trayecto no habían podido detenerse a no ser que fuera para comer algo y descansar, además, si hubieran encontrado algún sitio con un minúsculo lago, ella podría haberse aseado con anterioridad. Hacía una semana que se encontraban en misión, por lo que los intervalos de descansos se habían producidos en esos siete días._

_Ahora estaba allí, dentro en el agua que se encontraba serena al no hacer ella movimiento alguno. Suspiró, la vista de la noche estrellada junto a la luna llena que resplandecía le gustaba. Por suerte ya no hacía tanto frío como los días anteriores… a pesar de encontrarse en los últimos días de la estación invernal, podía sentirse el aire primaveral que se acercaba para poner un fin rotundo a todos esos días en los que habían pasados abrigados por meses. _

_Respiró profundamente al darse la idea de que debía salir, el cambio de guardia estaba cerca y ella era la que debía quedarse vigilando en lugar de Shino. Él se había ofrecido primero ya que Kiba estaba demasiado cansado como para asumir la primera guardia. Tampoco se podían aprovechar del Equipo Kakashi que había llegado esa misma tarde para servirles de refuerzos. Debían de estar más cansados que ellos ya que Sakura había comentado que no se habían detenido en ningún momento. Aquel equipo estaba conformado solo por tres personas en esa ocasión, y no por cinco como era habitual; sólo se encontraban Sakura, Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ya que por lo que les habían dicho, Kakashi y Sai habían sido llamados para otra misión en las cercanías del desierto de Suna._

_Juntó sus manos para poder tomar entre ellas un poco del agua del lago y así dejarla caer sobre su cara antes de salir definitivamente, debía secarse, cambiarse y volver hacia el campamento para ocupar su lugar en la segunda guardia y así Shino pudiese descansar. Salió despacio, agradecida de que nadie estuviese allí ya que no podía permitirse que la vieran completamente desnuda._

_El sonido de una rama al quebrarse la puso en alerta, y allí al voltear el rostro lo vio. Uchiha Sasuke con el torso desnudo, tenía una remera perteneciente a él en una mano mientras avanzaba con los ojos cerrados peinándose los cabellos con la otra. Cuando los abrió se detuvo en seco, pero aún así no se inmutó._

_-P-por favor – dijo ella nerviosamente intentado tapar su cuerpo – Vo-voltéese, p-por favor._

_Él no lo hizo, en cambio continuó su camino hasta quedar a unos pasos al costado de ella. El rostro le ardía y su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente a causa de la situación vergonzosa de la que era partícipe. Miró desesperada sus ropas sobre la roca que estaba a pocos centímetros, debía apresurarse para que pudiera irse._

_-¿Pretendes continuar parada ahí o irás a cambiarte? – la voz a su costado le hizo voltear el rostro para verlo, el ninja de cabellos azabaches había dejado la remera en el suelo junto a sus sandalias y estaba desabrochando su pantalón, sin mirarla. – ¿Quieres que malinterpreten la situación, Hyuuga? – preguntó, esta vez viéndola. Pudo divisar como la mirada oscura la observó entera, haciéndole ruborizar en exceso – No me impresiona lo que veo, apúrate y vete, quiero estar solo – finalizó bajándose el pantalón._

_No esperó más tiempo. Tomó entre sus manos sus ropas y corrió rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos para poder cambiarse. Una vez puesto todo se detuvo con una mano en el corazón, ya estaba latiendo con normalidad. ¡Qué vergonzoso había sido todo! Alguien la había visto desnuda, y ese alguien había resultado ser Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Olvídate de esto, Hinata – se dijo para sí misma – Olvídate, quizás él también lo haga._

.

.

-Resultó ser que sólo yo me he olvidado – dijo tapando ambas mejillas con sus manos. – ¿C-cómo lo veré ahora? – preguntó. Había caído en la cuenta de que no se encontraba en una situación común. – T-tranquila, Hinata, no es nada alarmante – respiró profundamente y bajó la vista en busca de algo que la distrajera, pero la vista de los pergaminos en el suelo la hicieron reaccionar de que los había dejado caer.

Se puso en cuclillas para levantar los objetos, debía mostrárselos a sus compañeros de equipo…

"– _Olvida lo de anoche, fue un accidente… Me refiero a lo del lago."_

La frase del Uchiha vino repentinamente a su mente, produciendo que dejara caer los pergaminos nuevamente. El ardor en toda su cara delataba su vergüenza…

-Y-ya lo había hecho…– escondió el rostro entre sus piernas a las cuales abrazó – Que vergüenza – se dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde el suceso que hizo que no pudiera ver a la cara a Uchiha Sasuke. Ya estaban en camino hacia el País de la Lluvia para concretar con su misión, la de arrestar a los pocos seguidores de Akatsuki que habían aparecido hace poco por esa zona.

Ella y sus compañeros ya habían leído la información dentro de los pergaminos, allí la Hokage anunciaba oficialmente la ayuda de el Equipo Kakashi, y la llegada atrasada del equipo de su primo, Neji, ya que mientras ellos permanecían fuera se habían corroborado los rumores de más criminales, el cual había ido en aumento.

Otra vez la noche estaba cayendo por lo se vieron en la necesidad de detenerse y recuperar fuerzas. Las guardias volvieron a establecerse, esta vez Sakura haría la primera, seguida por el Uchiha. Al haber finalizado con la cena la mayoría decidió ir a dormir, ella en cambio quería ir a nadar un rato ya que habían acampado muy cerca de un lago. Cuando le avisó a Sakura ella le sonrió como respuesta y le precavió que tuviera cuidado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza correspondió la cálida advertencia de la muchacha.

Caminó unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la orilla, ese lago era sin duda más grande que el de la noche anterior.

"_-¿Pretendes continuar parada ahí o irás a cambiarte?"_

Nuevamente una frase de aquel muchacho resonaba en su cabeza. Basta, debía olvidar lo sucedido, además a él parecía no afectarle ya que durante todo el día no había mostrado señal alguna de interesarle el hecho, ni siquiera lo notó cuando sus ojos se encontraron por accidente durante el almuerzo, y mucho menos cuando Kiba le preguntó el porqué de su sonrojo intenso.

-Eso ya es el pasado, Hinata – se dijo. Respiró profundo y verificó a ambos lados en busca de testigos. No había, por lo que comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Una vez desnuda se acercó al comienzo del agua, tenía buena temperatura por lo que no quiso desperdiciar más tiempo y se metió – Hermosa – pensó del agua.

La serenidad que tuvo el líquido tras su tranquila entrada, y sumergida hasta arriba de su pecho, se vio alterada cuando frente a ella se vieron unas pequeñas burbujas y ondas que perturbaban la quietud. ¿Qué sería aquello? De repente lo supo cuando una cabeza salió del agua. Primero sintió miedo ya que no sabía que hacer con un extraño cerca suyo, luego el pánico le inundó cuando vislumbró el rostro de esa persona: Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Cómo era posible eso? Ella misma observó antes de desnudarse y no había visto ropa alguna tirada sobre el suelo. Era una idiota, debía de haber utilizado su línea sucesoria antes de todo. Pero… ¿Por qué? Se suponía que el Uchiha estaría descansando antes de su turno.

-Y-yo…– intentó decir, pero era muy difícil que palabra alguna saliera de sus labios. Tenía frente suyo al ninja más deseado entre las muchachas de la aldea, y seguramente escaso de ropas. Ese pensamiento la hizo enrojecer. – Y-yo… l-lo siento, no sabía…–

-¿Qué sucede Hyuuga? – preguntó el formando una sonrisa socarrona al ver como los colores en su cara habían cambiado – ¿No olvidaste lo de anoche?

La sola mención del hecho la dejó pasmada, si esa vez sintió la peor vergüenza del mundo entonces en este mismo momento quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Y-yo…– su mente seguía sin proponerle una idea de lo podía decir –… l-lo siento, Uchiha-san.

Hizo una torpe reverencia y volteó para salir del lago pero dos brazos a sus costados le impidieron avanzar. No podía ser… ¿Estaba Uchiha Sasuke deteniéndole el paso? ¿Podría ser que lo tuviera cerca suyo… desnudo? Sus piernas flaquearon ante la idea, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿No contestarás, Hyuuga? – preguntó él en su oído. Eso no estaba bien, era muy pequeña la distancia. – No te dejaré ir hasta que contestes.

-¿C-contestar que? – formuló nerviosa, si quería salir y alejarse antes debería seguirle la conversación. – P-por favor, d-déjeme salir, u-usted estaba primero.

-¿Por qué esa mirada durante el almuerzo? – se sintió una idiota con todas las letras. ¿Por qué no contestarle como persona normal lo anterior? Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría en la obligación de responder la segunda pregunta.

La primera cuestión podría haberse contestado con un "Sí, Uchiha-san, lo he olvidado.". O bien podría haber sido más franca y dicho: "Por supuesto que lo olvidé, Uchiha-san, pero sólo hasta el momento en el que usted lo mencionó.". Sí, claro, la segunda opción podría haber sido la más acertada si no hubiera habido un problema entre medio que le evitara responder… la timidez.

A pesar de haberla vencido en parte durante todos esos años era imposible deshacerse de ella por completo. La mitad de esa enemiga se había ido al confesársele a Naruto-kun un año atrás, durante la invasión a Konoha que destruyó bastantes hogares y el cual fue el comienzo de la batalla definitiva. Sí, había confesado su amor al rubio, pero él nunca le correspondió; en una conversación que tuvieron una vez él abandonase el hospital, lo único que hizo fue agradecerle sus sentimientos y pedirle perdón por no poder hacerla feliz, porque no podría estar con ella al no quererla de la misma forma. Fue poco a poco que todo ese amor que había construido en torno a él comenzó a desaparecer, ya no era lo que más le impulsaba, sólo era un lindo recuerdo, el mismo que olvidaría ya que no le era doloroso. Le había hecho crecer, por lo que era bueno.

Una duda asaltó su mente… Si el ninja más querible y social de la aldea nunca la había visto de otra forma más que como una amiga, ¿Habría alguien que la quisiera como mujer?

La piel se le erizó con aquello. ¿En qué cosas pensaba? Y encima de todo… ¿Por qué en un momento así, cuando debía librarse de ambos brazos que le impedía la salida al estar tomando aquella manos masculinas la orilla? Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, a pesar de estar en un lugar abierto sentía que le empezaría a faltar el aire de un momento a otro.

-¿Acaso nerviosa, Hyuuga? – oyó nuevamente la voz del moreno en su oído – Soy muy observador, por lo que puedo decirte todo lo que ha dicho tu cuerpo mientras estabas perdida en tus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué le hablaba así, casi en un susurro? De acuerdo, ese era su momento para aclarar las cosas e irse, aunque tardara horas por el tartamudeo que sabía que tendría a la hora de hablar.

-U-uchiha-san – comenzó, respiró una vez más y se armó de valor. Debía hacerlo, por eso hizo eso que nunca espero animarse, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente. Gran error, la cercanía de ese rostro con los cabellos húmedos le hizo estremecer. – Yo…– la luz de la luna le bañaba completamente la figura que no estaba bajo el agua. Ella estaba nerviosa, él inmutable – Sí… hasta que usted lo mencionó, yo n-no recordaba nada lo de la noche anterior – listo, una cosa menos que responder, ahora seguía lo peor – Y-y, c-con respecto a lo de la hora del almuerzo – miró fijamente sus ojos del color del ónix – fue simple casualidad.

Ya todo había terminado, había cumplido con su meta por lo que ya podría retirarse del encierro en el cual se encontraba. Pero, ¿Por qué el ninja sólo sonreía y no la liberaba? Había contestado todo lo que le había exigido.

-Creí que la vergüenza de haber sido vista desnuda por otro hombre que no fuera Naruto te acompañaría hasta que fueras anciana. – habló al fin. La mención de aquel nombre le dejó en una inexplicable confusión. ¿Cómo sabía él…? – Sí, sé acerca de tu amor por él. – contestó la pregunta que no logró formular ni siquiera en su mente – Como también sé que es un amor no correspondido…–

-Era – le interrumpió, viendo como las cejas del muchacho se elevaron en señal de que la estaba escuchando – Era… Y-ya no lo es más. Naruto-kun… ahora lo q-quiero sólo como amigo.

-Lo supuse – contestó mostrando una media sonrisa en forma victoriosa – Te lo repito, soy muy observador.

-¿Puede responderme algo entonces? – inquirió ella, asombrada internamente al no mostrar nerviosismo alguno, y mucho menos por lo que iría a continuación. Cuando él asintió, prosiguió – Y-ya que es observador… ¿Qué cosas les gustan a los hombres?

-¿A qué te refieres, Hyuuga?

-N-naruto-kun – bajó la vista avergonzada por lo que diría, no podía detenerse ya que había iniciado el fuego – N-naruto-kun nunca pensó en mi c-como mujer…–

-Naruto es despistado – alegó el moreno – Y siempre a tenido ojos para Sakura, es por eso que nunca miró a otras. – fue cuando ella volvió a mirarle que le dio a entender que sabía aquello. Le sonrió, en forma de agradecimiento, y seguido a eso sintió como ya no estaba prisionera – Debo irme, no te acuestes tarde. Partiremos temprano al pueblo en busca de información.

-Sí.

Lo vio retroceder, ya no sentía la incomodidad del comienzo por lo que entendió que podía respirar aliviada. Se zambulló una vez él estuviera en camino a salir, despejando su cabeza con todo lo que había sucedido.

Nunca supo lo que sucedería una vez sacara su cabeza del agua y refregara sus ojos. No, nunca hubiera sabido que vería como Uchiha Sasuke, ya fuera del agua, peinaría sus cabellos mientras la observase, estando él desnudo, mostrando todo… absolutamente todo.

Lo último que vio fue una sonrisa divertida, luego solo oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los párpados que sentían molestia por la luz que la alumbraba. Algo le pareció extraño, y era el estar observando un techo en vez de la parte superior de su carpa. ¿A qué se debía eso?

Se levantó rápidamente haciendo que se le presentara un pequeño mareo por el cambio de posición. Al mirar a su alrededor volvía a preguntarse el porqué estaba allí. Una cama de una plaza, donde se encontraba sentada, estaba rodeada por cuatro paredes blancas, en las cuales una poseía una ventana de mediana medida y cortinas azuladas. Los muebles restantes que adornaban el lugar le hacían dar noticia de que ya no estaba más en el bosque. Se refregó los ojos, se sentía cansada por las supuestas horas que debía de haber dormido.

Una pregunta comenzó a formularse en su mente: ¿Qué hacía allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber ido al lago a refrescarse antes de irse a dormir, también, que sin esperárselo, se encontraría con el Uchiha, que establecerían una extraña conversación para luego ella desmayarse al verlo… sin ropa al salir del agua.

Su cara empezó a arder fuertemente con solo recordarlo. ¿Por qué tuvo que dirigir la vista hacia aquella persona? Esa misma que no hacía nada más que mostrar una sonrisa… ¿Sería acaso que se mofaba de ella? ¿Quería que se desmayase?...

Desmayarse, esa simple palabra le hizo caer en la cuenta de algo… ¿Habría sido él quien la sacase del lago? No, no podía ser… ¿Él había tocado su… su cuerpo desnudo? Con ese solo pensamiento tenía ganas de irse bien lejos y que nadie más la viera. Quería desaparecer rotundamente…

Unos golpes en la madera de la puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse. No dijo nada hasta que escuchó como la voz de su compañero y amigo, Kiba, le preguntaba si estaba despierta. Cuando le respondió y le accedió a entrar pudo ver la gran sonrisa de alivio que éste presentaba en su rostro. Tras un abrazo por parte de él por verla bien ella se permitió a preguntarle algo cuya respuesta temía.

-Sakura-chan te encontró – le respondió el moreno al interrogante de su amiga, haciendo que un profundo alivio se situase en todo su ser. – No sé exactamente como fue, creo que al ver que no regresabas se preocupó y cambió su turno con el Uchiha que en ese momento regresaba de un paseo que había estado dando.

-¿T-tardó mucho en encontrarme? – preguntó tratando de imaginarse la situación relatada.

-No, sólo caminó hacia el lago y te encontró en la orilla, desmayada. Al parecer habías salido y tras vestirte te desvaneciste.

-¿V-vestirme? – preguntó exaltada… eso significaba sólo una cosa, que ella no se había vestido sino…

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió su amigo sin prestar atención a su reciente sobresalto. El muchacho acercó su rostro al de ella, como queriendo leerle la mente – Estás demasiado roja. Más de la cuenta.

-Yo… y-yo – intentó decir, pero lo única que suponía que le sucedía es que se enrojecía más de la cuenta – Y-yo… iré a agradecerle a Sakura-san – dijo finalmente para poder salir de la habitación, necesitaba respirar.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien – sonrió Kiba – Su habitación está al final del pasillo, es la número nueve.

Tras agradecerle por el dato, Hinata se levantó y salió del lugar, suspirando por estar finalmente sola. Muchos sentimientos se albergaban en su interior, y uno de ellos era la vergüenza. Sí, vergüenza de haber sido tocada por el Uchiha cuando éste la vistió ya que era el único que se encontraba en el mismo sitio que ella. Respiró profundamente y se decidió por ir hacia la habitación de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Una vez hubiera caminado la cantidad de pasos correspondientes, se encontraba frente a la puerta con el número nueve en la parte superior. Golpeó la misma, pero en vez de que alguien contestara sólo se abrió, dando a conocer que estaba mal cerrada. Pensó que no estaría mal entrar ya que pudo haber sucedido que la muchacha no hubiera escuchado.

Se adentró a la habitación, por dentro era igual a la que ella había despertado minutos atrás. Siguió caminando unos pasos hasta pararse a un lado de la cama. Arriba del colchón se divisaban unas pocas prendas de color oscuro, algo raro en Sakura ya que ella usaba tonos rosados o claros, pero nunca negro. En eso escuchó algo que había pasado desapercibido a su oído al entrar, el agua cayendo de la ducha, alguien se bañaba.

-Esto está mal – se dijo posicionando una mano sobre su corazón – Debería esperar afuera, Sakura-san podía molestarse. – en eso vio algo que captó su atención…. De las prendas sobre la cama había un color que le hacía preguntarse de que podría tratarse, fue por eso mismo que la curiosidad le ganó y situó su otra mano sobre la tela negra para desplegarla por completo. Imposible, frente a ella se encontraba una insignia en forma de abanico. Rojo con blanco y un solo significado: Clan Uchiha. – I-imposible – susurró al caer en la cuenta de que se había equivocado de lugar… a no ser que fuera otra cosa. – N-no, no… Debí equivocarme – comentó sacudiendo la cabeza. Acomodó lo mejor que pudo la prenda para que no pareciera haber sido tocada antes de poder retirarse y así no encontrarse en problemas. – Listo.

Volteó rápidamente sin querer seguir viendo donde se encontraba y así poder prácticamente huir, pero el impacto que nunca hubiera esperado la hizo asustarse. Su espalda dolía por el reciente golpe contra la fría pared. Los ojos que se habían cerrado decidieron abrirse y todo para poder ver la imagen seria de Uchiha Sasuke a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Era increíble en ella no haber escuchado cuando el sonido del agua al caer cesó. ¿Qué clase de ninja era? ¿Acaso merecía el rango que poseía? Una lágrima salió de uno de sus lagrimales, era frustrante sentirse tan débil.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuuga? – habló finalmente el moreno. Su mirada penetrante poseía la misma fuerza que sus brazos al sujetarla, haciendo que no pudiera moverse. Que no pudiese dejar de mirarlo. No pudo responderle nada, solo sentir el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón al ser invadido de nervios por la cercanía y situación. Él, por su parte, continuó viéndola, esperando algo que temía ella no poder decir. – Te hice una pregunta – su imperturbable voz resonó en toda la habitación. La seguía observando mientras de sus cabellos mojados caían gotas que ella sentía impactar en su ropaje violáceo.

Los segundos seguían su curso, y junto a ellos el silencio. Él no se apartaba al contrario, seguía aprisionándola contra la pared de una forma similar a como había sido en la noche anterior en aquel lago. Todo se asemejaba, hasta como se encontraba él ya que la parte superior de su cuerpo la mantenía descubierta.

Parecía no querer ceder al agarre, por lo que ella accedió entre tartamudeos a explicarle la situación. La escuchó atentamente hasta que finalizó, más aún no se apartó.

-El cuarto de Sakura es el siguiente, lo intercambiamos – contestó él finalmente – Hmph. Y yo que pensaba que te habías vuelto una acosadora – dijo alterando su rostro al mostrar una media sonrisa. Ella nerviosamente negó, tratando de mover sus manos pero fue imposible, éstas solo se movían lo suficiente como para rasparse con la toalla que él llevaba puesta alrededor de su cintura. – Tres encuentros en tres días, y siempre uno de los dos desnudo. – la simple mención a esa palabra le hizo enrojecer cual tomate, haciendo que la sonrisa de él se agrandara medio centímetro más a la vez que una ceja se elevaba – ¿Qué sucede, nerviosa? – lo miró tímida y fijamente. Lo estaba en toda su totalidad, no hacía falta preguntarlo. – Sí, lo estás. ¿Quieres que me aparte? – asintió lentamente, pero lo que menos hizo fue liberarla, al contrario, se apretó más a su cuerpo – Antes deberás hacer una cosa, Hyuuga…–

El corazón de la muchacha no hizo más que acelerar sus palpitaciones, haciéndole creer que podría salir con tremendo impacto desde dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué la cercanía? ¿Hacer que? Las respuestas no le venían a la mente, pero lo que sí le sucedía era que su garganta se secaba.

Quería que todo terminase rápidamente, no debía temer a lo que él quisiera.

-¿Q-qué… qué quiere q-que haga, Uchiha-san? – preguntó casi en un susurro, las manos le empezaban a temblar junto con todo su cuerpo, algo que él sintió. Fue así que la cercanía se acortó cada vez más, sintiendo la respiración masculina rozar su oído.

-Agradecerme – dijo tras inclinarse y susurrarle – Vestir a una persona inconsciente es más difícil que desvestirla – acompañando aquella última palabra con un roce de su nariz en su mejilla hizo que el rostro le ardiera más.

-E-entonces, fue usted. – tragar le resultó difícil.

-¿Quién más sino? – su voz comenzaba a oírse ronca – Además, ya había visto tu cuerpo previamente. – otro roce más de su nariz hizo que sus párpados cayeran, si antes la cercanía le hacía explotar su corazón con ese agregado producía que le faltara el aire en los pulmones.

En eso, sintió como una mano se colaba por debajo de su chaqueta por lo que abrió rápidamente los ojos. Los ojos negros ya no la miraban de la misma forma que al principio, habían cambiado. Pero no sólo ellos eran diferentes, la respiración del Uchiha también, era más pesada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo mayor.

Aquella cercanía se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Si bien nunca había intimado con un hombre antes no era tonta, todo lo que estaba sucediendo llevaba a eso. Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino – ya que tenía más libertad para moverse tras él haber bajado uno de sus brazos – e intentó apartarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, más aún no lo logró.

-P-por favor, déjeme ir – siguió forcejeando con él, quien no se resistía pero tampoco cedía. Con cada empuje que le daba el moreno apretaba cada vez más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Se sentía nerviosa, como si sus piernas fueran a flaquear.

-Mentira, no quieres que te deje ir – habló en su oído nuevamente – Si así fuera, habrías hecho algo más que propiciarme inútiles golpizas… Eres una Hyuuga.

P-porque lo soy no quier…– antes de terminar de hablar su propia mente la traicionó. Él tenía razón, era una Hyuuga, en cuestión de segundos podría haber activado su línea sucesoria y bloqueado varios canales de chakra – Déjeme – dijo al dejar de moverse – Ya entendí que soy una desgracia para mi… f-familia.

-Yo no dije eso.

-P-podría haber usado el Byakugan…–

-¿No será acaso que tu inconsciente te traiciona, Hyuuga? – inquirió el joven adentrando un poco más su mano por debajo del ropaje femenino – Como anoche…– le recordó –…hasta yo estando dentro del agua sentí tu presencia.

Quería sacárselo de encima, pero el suave toque que éste le proporcionaba le hacía arder, como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de fuego. Un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo le hacía flaquear, a la vez que sentía la entrepierna del moreno rozar su bajo vientre.

No sabía porque, pero estaba perdida. Nunca antes había sentido sensación alguna como la que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, con el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

_Hinata, reacciona. _En su mente resonó aquella frase que intentó hacerle entrar en razón. _Reacciona, ¿Qué haces?_ Una vez más le decía, y ella no tenía una respuesta.

-¿Q-qué pretende hacer? – le preguntó cerrando los ojos al sentir como la mano masculina bajaba el trayecto que había recorrido en su parte baja de la espalda y se introducía por debajo de su pantalón, haciendo que a su vez ella casi hipara del susto.

-Creo que ya lo sabes – contestó bajando su cabeza hasta la curvatura del cuello y hombro. El cuello del abrigo de la chica aún se interponía en su contacto, por lo que con su nariz lo corrió para así darle un lento beso en la piel. – Y es algo que es por tu culpa…– le dio otro beso –…tu culpa por haberme dejado encendido anoche, Hyuuga.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Dos noches seguidas he visto tu cuerpo, lo que me ha hecho desearlo.

-N-no lo haga – intentó decir claramente, pero un mordisco en su cuello le interrumpió.

La otra mano que antes aprisionaba su cuerpo ahora también había bajado, ya no la detenía más, sólo se encontraba bajando el cierre de su campera. Una vez hubiera llegado al final, aquella misma mano permitió caer la prenda, dejándola solamente con la camisa de rejilla negra que siempre llevaba debajo.

-Aún puedes librarte – le dijo él dando un pequeño pellizco en una de sus nalgas – Te daré tres segundos, depende de ti… Uno…– su mano libre se coló por debajo de la camisa –…dos…– dirigió la mano ubicada en su nalga en la parte delantera, debajo de su ropa interior –...tr… –

-N-no… no lo conozco. – habló difícilmente ella, aterrada pero inmóvil ante los actos de sus manos.

-Yo tampoco te conozco. – explicó interrumpiendo el toque debajo de su camisa y extrayendo la mano, la misma que colocó detrás de la nuca de ella – …tres. – finalizó el conteo, y con ello la posibilidad de ella para huir.

De un momento a otro, todo fue extraño. Él ya no le susurraba, al contrario, la besaba. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba sorprendida y sin poder corresponder a lo que sucedía. En su mente volvían lo interrogantes sin respuestas, y entre los mismos el "¿Por qué no lo impides?". Ni ella misma lo sabía…

El muchacho aceleró el contacto entre sus bocas, el cual ella comenzó a corresponder inconscientemente. Era torpe ya que nunca antes había besado a otro hombre, por lo que su nula experiencia quedaba al descubierto.

Sintió los dedos masculinos moverse en su entrepierna, haciéndole sobresaltar, y luego internarse dos de ellos en lo profundo de su intimidad para comenzar una caricia que le hizo soltar un gemido, permitiéndole a él la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en su boca.

El _"Hinata, esto está mal" _que esperaba a que su mente dijera nunca vino, por lo que se dejó llevar. Las sensaciones que el Uchiha le estaba dando a conocer le hacían creer que no era ella la que actuaba, sino una persona que nunca hubiera creído que podría ser. Alguien que estaba fuera de sí. El movimiento de sus dedos aumentó, haciéndole perder la cordura. Elevó sus brazos y los situó por sobre los hombros masculinos, empezando a ser partícipe del acto.

Un gruñido ronco provino del moreno, seguido de la retirada de la mano que le sostenía la nuca para poder comenzarle a bajar el pantalón. Debió oponerse, pero no pudo, al contrario, le permitió hacerlo, sintiendo como la prenda resbalaba por sus piernas.

-Esta vez sí te haré recordar nuestro encuentro, Hyuuga – le dijo de repente entre dientes, intentando de interrumpir el frenético beso lo menos posible – No lo olvidarás, tenlo por seguro.

Rápidamente dejó su boca y le besó uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa, esmerándose de la misma manera en que lo había hecho contra los labios de la kunoichi. Debajo, seguía masajeando, haciendo que dentro de ella comenzase a sentir una extraña explosión a punto de desatarse.

Solo era cuestión de segundos para que…

-¡¿Qué es esto, maldito Uchiha?

El grito que retumbó en la habitación hizo que todo movimiento se detuviera. Ella temió, porque esa voz la conocía perfectamente. No quiso abrir los ojos, pero aún así debió.

La cabeza de Sasuke se había elevado y miraba molesto hacia la puerta, donde se podía vislumbrar la imagen aterradora de su primo, Neji.

-Neji, ¿encontraste a tu prima? – la voz proveniente del pasillo le hizo sonrojar más de la cuenta ya que otra persona más podría llegar a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. En eso, su peor pensamiento se hizo realidad al ver la cabeza de la compañera del Hyuuga asomarse con una sonrisa, la misma que se congeló al ver todo – Hi-Hinata… U-Uchiha…– comenzó a tartamudear señalando atónitamente a las dos personas contra la pared –…mano dentro de…– Fue en ese preciso momento que la muchacha de cabello castaño trastabilló de la nada, cayendo al suelo en un profundo desmayo y comenzando a salir de su nariz un pequeño hilillo rojizo.

Sasuke retiró la mano de la intimidad de ella y mirando desafiante al otro presente, sonrió, llevándose los dedos hacia la boca para degustarlos.

La estupefacción de Hinata llegó a su límite, no podía creer lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué hacía eso enfrente de su primo? Una lágrima inundada en nerviosismo cayó en una de sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte, la vista se le volvió borrosa y, finalmente, se fundió en una completa oscuridad.

… una oscuridad en la cual lo último que logró escuchar fue por parte de quien la sostenía un:

-Veo que su viaje se adelantó, Hyuuga. Bienvenidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota<span>: **Espero que les haya gustado...

Gracias por haber leído n.n

Kisses.


End file.
